vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Klaus
The relationship between Klaus and Elena Gilbert has mainly been antagonistic. Their first real meeting was in The Last Day, when Klaus came to get Elena for the ritual. In The Sun Also Rises, Elena is later killed by Klaus. They are known as "Klena" or "Klaulena" by fans. Season Two Klaus, using Alaric's body, first meet Elena at the decade dance when he pretends to be Alaric, and leads both Elena and Bonnie into a trap by saying that Klaus has Jeremy, even though he himself is Klaus. Elena believes him and she and Bonnie go to rescue Jeremy. But they soon realize that Alaric is in fact Klaus. He tries to trap them but they run and bump into Damon. Bonnie reveals to Damon that Klaus is possessing Alaric. Eventually, Bonnie locks the doors from the others and battles with Klaus. She is provoked into using too much power and dies. It is later revealed that she faked her death as part of a plan she made with Damon. Klaus is outside the Salvatore Boarding House and he is waiting to collect Elena, back in his own body. Elena and Stefan reluctantly part ways, sharing one last kiss and professing their love, and Elena goes with Klaus after requesting that Stefan close his eyes. When Stefan opens his eyes, Elena is gone. During the sacrifice, Klaus kills both Jules and Jenna before he thanks Elena, and she tells him to go to hell. He bites her and drains her of blood as Stefan watches in horror. Later on in the episode she is resurrected, unknown to Klaus. Season Three After realizing that his plan to create hybrids gone wrong, Klaus starts to notice that something is wrong and that the doppelganger may be alive. In The Reckoning, Klaus finds out what Stefan was keeping: The doppelganger was still alive. After knowing this, he goes after Elena, in her school. He compels Stefan to drink Elena's blood and then Klaus had an idea. While Tyler was in transformation, Klaus gave Tyler Elena's blood to drink to complete the transformation. It is revealed that in order to make hybrids, the doppelgangers blood is needed. Klaus realized he needs to keep the doppelganger alive and decides to take Elena out of town with him but before he could, Damon Salvatore confronts Klaus and tells him that he and Katherine had found Mikael and that he knew where Klaus was, this makes Klaus leave town without Elena leaving Stefan as Elena's bodyguard. The next time Klaus meets Elena, is when she is at the Mystic Grill with Damon. In Before Sunset, Klaus comes into a mutual agreement with the Salvatore Brothers in order to save Elena from Evil Alaric. Later, it is shown how he aids them in order to Desiccate Alaric. Elena soon saves him from getting staked with the indestructible white oak ash stake Esther created in order to kill the Originals. It is then shown that Klaus would kill Elena by draining her blood to create his hybrid army. He questions her about her complicated relationship with Damon and Stefan, asking her which brother she would choose, but Elena tells him to go to hell. Season Four In season 4 Episode 1 Growing Pains Elena to her dismay finds out she has come back from the dead and is in transition to become a vampire, mean while Klaus on the other hand is anxious to get his own body back as he is still useing Tyler's and no longer cares what happen's to Elena as he can't make any more Hybrid's since the car crash. at the end of the episode Pastor Young blows up the council by useing a lighter after he caused a gas leak, killing them all while they are at a meeting . In episode 2 Memorial A vampire hunter comes to town to investigate on what happens to the council, who gose by the name Connor Jordan In episode 3 The Rager Klaus who now has his own body back works with Damon to catch Connor and to find info to why he is in town, mean while Rebekah throws a party not knowing Connor has poisoned the beer with werewolf venom from Tyler's teeth which both Elena and Rebekah drink from and falls ill. Klaus finds out later that Connor Jordan is a speacal kind of vampire hunter that only the Original's know about from their past, from finding out this info, Klaus thinks Elena might be of use to him again, so when Stefan bags Klaus to save Elena with his blood he agrees in Episode 4 The Five Klaus tells Stefan there may be a way to make Elena a human again, from finding out this info Stefan teams up with Klaus Quotes Season Two :Klaus: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade. (He laughs) I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz. :Elena: Alaric. Are you on vervain? :Klaus: Now why would you ask me that question, Elena? :Elena: He's being compelled. :Klaus: Nope. Try again. :Elena: What's going on? :Klaus: Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric. :Elena: Klaus. :Klaus: Surprise! :Elena: Oh, no. No, it's not possible. :Klaus: Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight. :-- The Last Dance ---- :Klaus: Thank you, Elena. :Elena: Go to hell! :-- The Sun Also Rises. Season Three :Klaus: There's my girl. You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that? :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Elena: Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody. :Klaus: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do. ---- :Elena: That sounds like a "Klaus and Stefan problem" :Klaus: Ha. Well this is me broadening the scopes, sweetheart. :-- The New Deal. ---- :Elena: She'll come after me. :Klaus: I can control Rebekah. :Elena: (...) Just so you know. I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. :-- The New Deal. Season Four :Klaus: What's wrong love? :''-- The Rager '' ---- :Klaus: I apologize for the lack of windows, It's to preserve the art, and of cause to prevent you from taking of your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun :Elena: I'm not gonna kill myself, I never do that :Klaus: Oh but you want to, I did, the problem is i'm immortal :Elena: You went though this? :Klaus: Yes I did, for fifty two years four months and nine days :--'' All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' Gallery Tumblr lt6il00o1n1qe7u6go1 500.gif tumblr_lkvwvjtxH61qej7z9o1_500.png KlausElena.jpg Tumblr lt4iwuBmKc1qkd5h4o1 500.gif tumblr_lw3a1gsJyI1qciyago1_500.gif NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (53).jpg Tumblr lt4i8qyXog1qdi1fko1 500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164511-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164514-500-282.gif The-Reckoning-5.jpg tumblr_lu8q03qFC71qiahp5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lt19z5ObQP1r489t5o1_500.gif tumblr_lt1a68HmIW1r489t5o1_500.gif tumblr_lwuskgQVwG1qisdseo2_500.gif tumblr_lt626oBNmU1qg26k5o1_500.png tumblr_lx19dufYqO1qentxco1_500.jpg tvd-newdeal-4.jpg uvs120106-004.jpg uvs120106-006.jpg uvs120106-007.jpg uvs120106-008.jpg uvs120106-012.jpg uvs120106-016.jpg uvs120106-009.jpg uvs120106-010.jpg uvs120106-013.jpg uvs120106-014.jpg uvs120106-015.jpg uvs120106-011.jpg tumblr_lxddsiZq6K1qzunfyo1_500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-30389377-500-258.gif tumblr_m3lp1254s21qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_m3noqtfOWO1r3yjoyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5iuxvyx1x1ru34cuo1_500.gif tumblr_m43x9q5dkp1r4tzlvo1_500.gif tumblr_m4m9acV0nk1qg3zkmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nivhVFDx1qeey9xo1_500.gif tumblr_m4hjohpHgM1r1zv5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m5or66jOjj1rx9ivoo1_500.jpg Nina-Joseph-elena-and-klaus-26775684-500-700-1.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866178-500-251.gif uvs120223-001.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164408-500-281.gif tumblr_lxec0koNv91r59b6qo1_500.gif Klaroline-klaroline-29649223-500-500-2.jpg uvs120412-010.gif uvs120221-001.gif uvs120221-035.gif tumblr_luocfptCkF1qbbimao1_500.jpg tumblr_m2n7rfcRVI1qjlvgmo1_500.jpg uvs120516-001.gif tumblr_lxavkmgBZe1qk397go1_500.png tumblr_lvtdh2a3pQ1r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_ltc7pqKBCL1qj6bzso1_500.jpg tumblr_ltmzxdyYDv1qerkbeo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltlgerK3Nc1r4yihlo1_500.gif tumblr_ltlicnrl6f1r4yihlo1_500.gif tumblr_lvtekyWTNF1r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_lv2xm0rIvS1qbnhuno1_500.png tumblr_ltb2msBeGA1r3ufyuo1_500.png tumblr_ltn1hxDPFF1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxld12VGbv1rn3ax7o1_500.gif tumblr_m52t1vFnGT1r59b6qo1_400.gif the_place_where_i_love_you_by_bloodydeath11-d4na6qs.jpg tumblr_ly7pglc9UV1qbldjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxrh6hGP481r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxrfjhfdfd1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lyiwporNSM1qbldjdo1_500.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866323-500-546.jpg tumblr_m6ntah6PYc1rzkoe5o1_500.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529372-500-500.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866108-500-279.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866311-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866304-500-600.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27161599-500-205.gif tumblr_m4thgxlr2G1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_lx82umtRbu1r8duc9o1_500.png Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367268-500-300.jpg tumblr_m5rvsgBIYi1qbg1juo1_500.png tumblr_m5sear3zbS1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxwnvfSwCW1r5xemxo1_500.png tumblr_m0zkmccQs41r8mq25o1_500.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367661-500-281.jpg tumblr_lxl8tnQEG61rn3ax7o1_500.jpg Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367184-500-291.jpg my-girl.jpg tumblr_m6o09d1PUg1rzkoe5o1_500.jpg uvs120511-003.gif uvs120511-029.gif uvs120511-050.gif uvs120511-072.gif tumblr_m4s8e6cwmd1qj1fu5o1_r1_500.png 71585865.jpg tumblr_m748lztkIK1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg uvs120524-007.gif uvs120524-040.gif uvs120524-073.gif uvs120524-113.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367498-500-300.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727859-500-590.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727853-500-384.png tumblr_lvmz8wMrcf1r3fi3no1_500.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727826-500-396.png tumblr_lwjib9iBL11r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_lw955tfh2Y1r1zv5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lsriplnAHE1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxy1ap5Mms1qbldjdo1_500.gif tumblr_lt4rk3FtfQ1qashz2o1_500.png Klaulena-Gifs-klaulena-29363193-500-421.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29366648-500-321.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866299-500-500.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866165-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-28391142-500-281.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28391201-500-607.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-30389372-500-246.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164413-500-267.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28608036-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529375-500-455.png uvs120723-002.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529373-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529378-500-600.jpg tumblr_lswywdVhv51r41qt6o1_500.gif tumblr_lswywdVhv51r41qt6o2_500.gif tumblr_lzce8eCGoU1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_lsre4xWtB91r41qt6o1_500.gif tumblr_lz2ktn3h231qbldjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsamdc56Dp1r41qt6o1_400.gif tumblr_ls95o19NBB1r41qt6o1_500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26728759-400-225.gif tumblr_m9f9lwFURf1r2gugdo1_500.gif tumblr_m97vvbx5ij1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m98qa9E1nY1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_llrepmraGq1qbbimao1_500.jpg Klaulena-1.jpg uvs120729-003.gif uvs120729-033.gif uvs120729-067.gif uvs120729-093.gif klaus_and_elena_by_huruekrn_ackles-d5c8krz.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27269503-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27977921-500-218.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-28608021-500-268.gif klaulena___angel_of_darkness_by_hanatarie-d5f80tb.jpg tumblr_mbynarBahj1r5wadbo1_500.png tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo1_250.gif tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo2_250.gif tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo3_250.gif tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo4_250.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529323-500-600.jpg tumblr_lsk19tEAcK1qdiqpxo1_400.png tumblr_lu09qoNEsm1qij6g0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcba2aCqob1r0egu6o1_500.png tumblr_m51xdkB8oe1r2gugdo1_250.gif tumblr_m51xdkB8oe1r2gugdo2_250.gif tumblr_m51xdkB8oe1r2gugdo3_250.gif tumblr_m51xdkB8oe1r2gugdo4_250.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-26753124-500-485.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727855-500-500.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-27133471-600-600.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26778568-500-500.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529341-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727856-500-500.png Uvs121026-001.gif Uvs121026-041.gif Uvs121026-097.gif Uvs121026-151.gif Uvs121026-206.gif Uvs121026-290.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao1_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao2_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao3_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao4_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao5_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao6_250.gif Tumblr mckudzthhP1qhjr2co1 500.png tumblr_ma2pjnH7jC1qci1h8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mclrzyzWOq1r7rrv6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcmyw1rOhN1r460fbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcp19xWwQN1rirusbo1_400.jpg tumblr_mcr5qvCWkd1rawloao1_500.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26728745-500-266.gif Uvs120106-017.jpg uvs120106-018.jpg uvs120106-020.jpg uvs120106-019.jpg uvs120106-021.jpg uvs120106-022.jpg uvs120106-023.jpg uvs120106-024.jpg uvs120106-025.jpg uvs120106-026.jpg uvs120106-029.jpg uvs120106-028.jpg uvs120106-027.jpg uvs120106-030.jpg uvs120106-031.jpg uvs120106-032.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27129960-500-210.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26724683-500-206.gif 2-21-klaus-elena.png tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o1_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o2_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o3_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o4_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o5_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o6_250.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-28391146-500-246.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26753015-500-259.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27158958-245-245.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27158961-245-245.gif tumblr_mdm8cyVym51rawloao1_250.gif tumblr_mdm8cyVym51rawloao2_250.gif tumblr_mdm8cyVym51rawloao3_250.gif tumblr_mdm8cyVym51rawloao4_250.gif tumblr_mdnvkqlsj41rpyupco1_500.png tumblr_mdo82ce3aj1rwxf5ao1_250.gif tumblr_mdo82ce3aj1rwxf5ao2_250.gif tumblr_mdo82ce3aj1rwxf5ao5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdo82ce3aj1rwxf5ao6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdntlgU7Wr1rpyupco1_500.png Videos |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | Klaus & Elena Running Up That Hill. Sham Klaus and Elena |} See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship